Caramel Factory (band)
Caramel Factory is an American experimental/alternative rock/punk rock duo composed of Dan Harris and Adam Robinson, formed in 2006. They have released four albums: The Orange of Autumn (2009), Room 21 (2010), Oh Yes We Will (2012), and Can You Taste It? (2015). They recently announced a new experimental studio album, Voltage, which exhibits a really big shift from experimental punk rock of their previous works to a style of mixing numerous genres, including chiptune, funk, trap, industrial music, surrealist, EDM, vaporwave, ambient, synth pop, ska, dream pop, moombathon and found object music. This album is due to be released on March 20, 2018. As of 2010, Caramel Factory's music is currently released by Rubix Records and its sub-label/netlabel Nänöbit. Discography Studio albums # The Orange of Autumn (May 26, 2009) # Room 21 (June 8, 2010) # Oh Yes We Will (April 10, 2012) - A 23-track double album featuring two versions of the album's title song. The first disc contains rock songs, and the second disc contains electronic songs. # Can You Taste It? (July 21, 2015) # Voltage (March 20, 2018) - An album demonstating Caramel Factory's change in their style of music. Extended plays # Caramel Factory (March 25, 2008) # More Than You Can See (October 18, 2011) # I.M. King (August 12, 2014) Live/compilation albums #''The World in Scribbles'' (May 10, 2011) - Live #''Essential'' (September 24, 2015) - Compilation Singles Album singles # Hello Bozo (July 1, 2008; from ''The Orange of Autumn'') # Mass × Density (July 29, 2008; from The Orange of Autumn) # How to Spell People (October 21, 2008; from The Orange of Autumn) # America 4 Life (January 3, 2009; from The Orange of Autumn) # Let's Wear Stripes Today (August 25, 2009; from The Orange of Autumn) # 100 Dimensions/Reality (March 23, 2010; from ''Room 21'') # Bats, Rats N' Werewolves (September 14, 2010; from Room 21) # Room 21 (May 16, 2011; from Room 21) # Rock Remaster (August 23, 2011; from ''More Than You Can See'' and ''Oh Yes We Will'') # The Great Spill (November 8, 2011; from ''The World in Scribbles'') # Oh Yes We Will (December 6, 2011; from Oh Yes We Will) # Stressed Out/Futuropolis (March 27, 2012; from Oh Yes We Will) # Parties, Grooves, & Colors (June 24, 2014; from ''I.M. King'' and Can You Taste It?) # Feel the Power (July 29, 2014; from I.M. King and Can You Taste It?) # Well-Baked from the Bakers (December 9, 2014; from Can You Taste It?) # Drawing Pictures (November 10, 2015; from Can You Taste It?) Standalone singles Here are songs that are released by themselves and never been featured in any albums. *''Plastic Wrap (The Rap)/''Chimneys Burnin' (April 27, 2010) *''High Expectations''/''Uptown Fever'' (February 19, 2013) *''What Do You Do with a Sauce Like Sriracha? (April 3, 2015) - A song based on a suggestion made by a YouTuber, as part of their Song Challenge series. *42 Hours'' (August 1, 2015) - A song that was, quite literally, done within 2 days. *''MiXT'' (November 24, 2015) *''Traceless'' (April 5, 2016) Other songs *The Science Table (November 30, 2010; from The Return of Jimmy & Sam 3000 soundtrack) Members *Dan Harris: leading vocals, guitar, keyboard, piano, upright bass, synthesizers *Adam Robinson: backing vocals, electric guitar, electric bass, percussion, drums, drum machine, electric drums, computer, synthesizers Trivia *Dan Harris is also a guitarist, pianist and vocalist in a post-rock band ogemtel. Category:Rubix Records artists Category:Nänöbit artists Category:Musicians Category:Alternative rock Category:Experimental rock Category:Indie rock Category:Art rock Category:Bands